AFTER
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Ketika mata merahnya menembus sisi lain. Dalam hati seorang wanita bermahkotakan indigo. Dalam kalimatnya yang terus berbisik,"Miliki, miliki aku sepenuhnya.." 'Ketika dua jiwa lebur dalam penyatuan, maka sosok itu akan menjelma, bangkit bersama seluruh kebadiannya'/NEWBIXD/DON'T FLAME THIS FIC/special to SasuHina/Mind to RnR?


**~AFTER~**

This fic is belong to me, but

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : U. Sasuke X H. Hinata

Genre: Romance, Supranatural

Rated T+

Warning : Alur lambat, Typo(s), OOC etc

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.  
.

* * *

Kain lembut itu berayun. Menari indah dalam iringan musik yang mengalun dengan tempo lambat. Menghantarkan sensasi yang kian menguar. Dalam kegemerlapan, gaun putih membalut tubuh sintalnya secara konstan berlambaian. Berpadu irama melodi yang tercipta.

Seolah tanpa dikomando angin malam berdesir kuat. Mesra. Menengahi suasana romansa yang terasa kental. Kerlipan langit pekat tak menyurutkan kaum adam hawa guna saling berbagi. Mengumbar senyum langka ke arah fokus siluet manusia yang dijumpa.

Ah, betapa terlihat 'begitu sempurna' pesta ini. Kemewahan yang tersuguh seolah memperdaya tiap pasang mata yang larut di antaranya. Mengkamuflase keindahan yang disuguhkan. Menyamarkan keberadaan dua sosok familiar yang tak kunjung mengubah arah pandang.

Keh, mereka tak beda dengan kumpulan serigala lapar menanti seorang mangsa. Lucu, namun tak ada dari satu pihak pun yang ingin tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Teme." Si pemuda pirang membuka suara. Dengan lengannya yang terbungkus jas mahal ia tak segan menyikut tubuh seseorang di sisi kirinya.

Mendapati respon dingin yang lebih pantas disebut kebisuan ia kembali berujar. Kali ini tentu dengan penekan pada masing-masing porsi katanya.

"Dibanding dengan mengawasinya..."

"Kau justru lebih cenderung mendekati taraf dominan seseorang kekasih yang tak rela 'gadisnya' diganggu mata liar mereka." Jari kokohnya menunjuk kumpulan bangsawan yang menatap penuh minat pada raga bergaun putih gading.

Jeda selama beberapa detik. Hingga..

" _Urusai_." Sahut pemuda yang dimaksud. Nampak sekali ia acuh akan kalimat-kalimat yang sengaja dilontarkan.

Untuk memancingnya, mungkin?

"Ha ha ha, kau tak pernah berubah." Pemuda ber-iris _shappier_ di sampingnya terawa puas. Merasa menang akan tuduhan yang memang tak sepenuhnya mengandung unsur kesalahan.

.

Cih, pengerat.

.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, si mata jelaga mulai meneguk _wine_ dalam cawannya. _Liquid_ basah merayap hangat.

Bohong jika ia tak terpengaruh setiap ucapan dari mulut pemuda kulit tan. Justru kini ia menimbang – nimbang.

Benarkah ia terlalu terlihat?

Benarkah ia terlalu memperhatikannya?

Benarkah memang seperti itu?

.

Tepukan keras di bahunya mengembalikan ia ke kedua nyata. Betul memang, sedari tadi lensanya secara aktif mengintai gerak bahkan ekspersi pada wajah pualam di ujung sana.

Sesekali tersenyum hingga menghasilkan rona alami pada kedua pipinya yang mungkin terasa manis saat dikecup.

Hahhh, memikirkan kemungkinan 'siapa' pemenang sesungguhnya membuat keningnya berkerut samar. Ia benar-benar sakit jiwa hingga sudi membayangkannya.

.

"Yahh, anggaplah ini sebagai pesta sungguhan." Kini si blonde tengah menunduk. Demi berbisik tepat ditelinga partner-sahabatnya- _rival_ nya.

"Walau kau tak begitu menikmatinya, setidaknya jangan tunjukkan wajah dungumu itu pada orang-orang itu."

Guna berlindung dari tatapan mengerikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ia memilih melarikan diri. Alih – alih menghindari satu bogem mentah yang segera dilayangkan.

.

.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu Yang Mulia Uchiha Fugaku-sama dan Uchiha Mikoto."

Seorang lelaki bersurai coklat tanah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, kembali."

Senyum yang terukir miring jelas tak menunjukkan rasa penghormatan secuilpun. Panggilan 'Tuan Muda' jelas berbeda dengan 'Pangeran' yang semula disandangnya. Ia tahu lelaki tua ini hanya sedang mengejeknya secara tak langsung.

"Hn."

Pria bermanik lavender itu memutari tubuh sang mantan putra mahkota. Tertawa menawan dengan kesan menilai yang sangat kentara.

"Ku harap kau menikmati acaranya, Tuan Sasuke."

Bukan bermaksud terlibat ke dalam fase pengakraban diri. Namun bentuk undangan tengah disuguhkan. Rasanya hanya tak tega jika harus menolak walau itu mengharuskan jiwanya berontak. Terlebih kepada pak tua kolot yang tengah menyeringai.

"Tentu." Uchiha Sasuke menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

.

 _CTING_

.

Dua benda bening saling berbenturan, menghasilkan nada rendah yang sebenarnya menawan. Sekali lagi ia harus ingat bahwa ini sekedar dalih kesopanan yang sengaja ia perankan.

Pada tenggakan terakhir mereka, kuar aroma _wine_ mengalirkan pekat aroma berbeda. Kedua bola bertolak belakang saling melempar pandangan. Bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar memang. Alih-alih hanya berupa tatapan penilaian.

Sepersekian detik tak ada yang bergeser dari fokus masing-masing. Sampai pada..

.

"Sumimasen."

Secara kebetulan atau memang direncanakan seorang pemuda yang tengah membungkuk pada mereka-atau lebih tepat pada sosok dewasa di antara ketiganya. Ciri fisik yang dimiliki nyaris identik, kecuali motif aneh di area dahi-pelipisnya. Potongan rambut, manik pucat, ari putih, dan tak lupa tutur bahasanya yang menjunjung tinggi adat kesopanan, jelas–jelas menunjukkan tanda seorang Hyuga.

Sasuke diam tak merespon. Bukan bagian akibat sifat dinginnya. Ada hal lain yang tentu lebih signifikan.

.

"Apa dia bersamamu?" Kornea tua menjelajah sekitar tubuh pemuda Hyuga itu. Entah apa yang sedang diincarnya. Mungkin memang ia telah merencanakan suatu hal.

"Hai'."

Kembali ia membungkuk penuh kehormatan yang malah tersirat kepalsuan. Dalam sekejap kelereng jelaga pemuda Uchiha tergantikan mata semerah darah. Beberapa titik hitam yang terbentuk dalam irisnya coba ia samarkan dengan menutup erat kelopaknya.

Sial. Kenapa harus terjadi pada saat ini.

"Hime-sama ada-"

 ** _"_** ** _Otou-sama?"_**

Tiba-tiba suara lembut menyapa indera pendengar mereka. Memenggal anak kalimat yang nyaris terlontar.

Heels—nya mengetuk lantai marmer. Menimbulkan kesan elegan yang tertangkap iris merah sebelum tertutup seutuhnya.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Nada kalimatnya kontan berubah. Tak kata ketus seperti detik lalu. Namun jika dirasakan kembali ada kesan ganjil di dalamnya.

Seolah basa-basi kaku yang dipaksakan.

Keh.

Bolehkan sang surai _raven_ menertawakannya untuk saat ini?

"Ahhhh, ya, kau tentu mengenalnya, bukan?" Belum si gadis menjawab, pertanyaan lain kembali dilayangkan. Sayang kali ini bukan ditujukan padanya, kembali. Melainkan sosok lain yang menengahi mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke kali ini benar-benar terkekeh, sungguh menjadi hiburan tersendiri mendengar omongan orang tua satu ini.

"Mungkin."

Satu jawaban singkat mewakili hasil pemikirannya. Audio datar minim emosi berlebih. Benar kategori epilog mendekati kata sempurna.

Tanpa berniat menyambung kata tunggalnya Sasuke meninggalkan ketiga sosok itu masih dengan manik terpejam.

 _Ia bukanlah jiwa yang mudah tersesat, terombang-ambing pada kepekatan gulita. Ia bukanlah seperti apa yang ia yakini saat ini._

 _Suatu saat pasti ada hal yang terungkap tentang perasaannya saat sepasang iris lavender pucat memandangnya hingga akhir._

 _Dalam buaian tatapan tak terdefinisikan milik gadis itu. Ia tahu. Ada yang berbeda._

 _Tentu. Akan selalu ada._

 _Ketika mata merahnya menembus sisi lain. Dalam hati seorang wanita bermahkotakan indigo. Dalam kalimatnya yang terus berbisik,"Miliki, miliki aku sepenuhnya.."_

 _'_ _Ketika dua jiwa lebur dalam penyatuan, maka sosok itu akan menjelma, bangkit bersama seluruh kebadiannya'_

 _._

 _._

 _Onyx_ itu menelisik. Menetralkan pandangan yang semula dihantarkan syaraf matanya. Di antara tatapannya sang pemilik jiwa Uchiha bangkit. Kembali dalam sorot kemenangan yang tercetak jelas.

"Sudah dimulai, ya?"

Sang pewaris mengaburkan langkahnya. Menggantinya bersama bulu hitam pekat yang mengudara. Jatuh dalam buaian hembusan udara kebekuan.

* * *

"Anak itu ingin bermain-main rupanya, heh?"

Cengkeraman erat pada kaca bening itu menimbulkan retak dibeberapa sisi.

Ia tak gentar kala telapaknya kian perih.

Ia abai akan hal yang terus dianggapnya sepele. Tak pernah ia perhatikan.

 _Pantas saja._

Ketika tetes itu terus bertahan dalam sepersekian detik. Hingga alirannya tercetak.

Membentuk sesuatu yang _nyata_ dan _menyakitkan._

 _Rupanya begitu._

Secercah seringai singgah di bibir tuanya. Ah, tidak ia bahkan belum memperoleh generasi ketiganya.

Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Bukan khayal. Realitas terus ia pegang teguh.

Dan harapan-impian adalah bukti kosong yang menyongsongnya.

Kala mata hitamnya berkilat.

Saat itulah, _ia bangkit dalam kebisuannya._

 **TBC.**


End file.
